my vampire boyfriend
by rivaichin
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata 'pure-blood vampire? Kalau pernah, dimana? Novel? Shoujo manga? Kalau iya, kalian lebih beruntung, dibanding denganku yang memiliki teman atau malah pacar yang ber-ras berbeda. KnBxReader. [sekumpulan drabble dan one-shot story depends on my imagination. next chapter, up to your review! oh and this is semi-M. not lemon tho] CHAP 5 & 6 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 : Murasakibara

Pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata 'pure-blood vampire'? Kalau pernah, dimana? Novel? Shoujo manga?

Kalau iya, kalian lebih beruntung, dibanding denganku yang memiliki teman atau malah pacar yang ber-ras berbeda.

* * *

"Ne, Atsushi-kun..." Aku menatap horror, pacarku yang sedang asik memakan snack-snack termasuk maiubo tercintanya, di sofa depan televisi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin harus meletakkan posisi pacar atau makanan baginya. Sepertinya posisi pacar berlebihan untukku. Lebih tepatnya, aku itu hanya makanannya untuk asupan darah. Entahlah, sebatas itu hubungan kita.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya. "Ya?"

"...memang ada vampire makan snack sebanyak itu? Terlebih lagi, memang vampire bisa makan makanan selain darah?"

Atsushi mengerutkan dahinya. "Mm~," ia bergumam masih mengunyah makanannya. "Kau terlalu banyak baca komik ne~"

Aku menopang kepalaku dengan tanganku, masih menatapnya horror. "Bukan hanya komik. Sejarah pun mengatakan kalau makanan vampire hanya darah. Dan adakah vampire darah keturunan asli semalas dirimu?"

Atsushi mengerang mendengar pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi. Ia mendesah pelan. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, aku itu vampir darah keturunan yang modern. Jangan kau dengar urban 70an dan 80an. Jaman dulu vampire tidak tau seenak apa makanan manusia itu~."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, seiring kekehan kecil bernada keluar dari bibirku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memencet bel pintu rumah kita. Ya, kita tinggal serumah dikarenakan perjanjian. Dan untungnya mama dan papa mengijinkan berkat mantra sakti mandra guna Atsushi, untuk menghinoptis mereka.

Aku bergegas pergi menuju ke pintu dan membukannya. "Ini pesanan anda, tuan."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. "Pesanan apa?"

"Maiubo new full 5 pack. Oreo all collection 3 pack. Momogi 5 rasa dalam 2 pack. Dan banyak lagi"

Kata 'ah' kecil keluar dari bibirku. Aku mengangguk mengerti, dan menandatangani paket tersebut. Dan memberikan paket tersebut kepada Atsushi, dengan tatapan heran campur kesal. "Kau sudah gila, Atsushi!"

"Aree~? Memangnya aku melakukan apa~?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kesal. Sungguh, kepolosannya—atau ke-pura-puraan sifat polosnya kadang menjengkelkan setengah mati. "Aku mulai meragukanmu kalau kau vampire atau bukan..."

"Aku memang vampire ne~" balasnya, masih asik dengan makanannya.

"Buktikan."

Atsushi mendekatiku dan mendorongku hingga terbaring diatas sofa. "Tunggu, Atsushi, aku belum minum obat penambah darahku!" Teriakku panik.

"Aree~ tapi kau menyuruhku membuktikannya~" ucapnya polos.

Dan detik kemudian aku merasa kepalaku berputar-putar, penglihatanku kabur. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat-sangat di bagian leherku. Menghisap beberapa darah dalam tubuhku.

Tapi, entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Meskipun rasanya sakit, lama-lama mungkin aku sudah terbiasa. Aku merasa penuh kelegaan ketika Atsushi meminum darahku, karena aku tau bahwa aku miliknya seorang. Dan ia tak bisa meminum darah siapapun selain diriku.

"Darahmu lebih nikmat dibanding snack ku~" ucapnya, saat gigitan dileherku dilepaskan.

* * *

maaf yang satu ini cuma pendek ;_; ini cuma sekumpulan drabble dan cerita tergantung imajinasi gue muehehehe /der

terus-terus gue hampir putus asa habis ffnet susah dibuka, internet positif kek apa kek ;_; tp untung temen gue ngasi saran heheeh kalo yang kena internet positif coba pake anonymox deh, tapi khusus buat mozilla firefox doang heheheh

untuk chapter selanjutnya, gue tunggu review kalian yak, paling banyak minta apa hehehe ouo

akhir kata gue bilang

Happy reading!

kkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi

Percayakah kalian akan keberadaan vampir?

Maksudku,

Bisakah kalian mempercayai kalau mereka benar-benar nyata di dunia ini?

Karena, aku masih tidak percaya kalau yang menjadi pacarku selama ini adalah seorang vampir tampan, dengan mata heterokromia miliknya. Tepat. Ia adalah Seijuro Akashi.

**( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ)**

Bunyi decitan sepatu di lantai membuat telingaku ngilu, berdiam diri disini selama berjam-jam. Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedari tadi bermain di tengah lapangan basket indoor, menepuk tangannya menandakan tanda istirahat.

Aku menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahuinya. "Oh _yes_, sebentar lagi pulang!" Seruku dengan suara kecil. Sangat kecil, sampai bisa dikatakan sebagai bisikan.

"Aku yakin benar, aku tidak mengatakan sebentar lagi kita pulang."

Bulu kudukku berdiri tegak seketika. Oh astaga, sejak kapan dia di belakangku? "Tapi, Sei-kun, aku lelah menunggumu latihan terus, tambah lagi telingaku sakit mendengar decitan-decitan sepatu kalian!" Rengekku, lalu membalikkan badanku kearahnya, sambil mengembungkan pipiku kesal. "Lagipula, Momo-chan, juga ijin, kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Aku memperbolehkanmu dengan alasan yang spesifik. Jadi bisa beri tahu alasan apa yang kau punya kali ini?"

"Pertama, a-"

"Kau tidak ikut ekstrakurikuler basket. Kedua, kau tidak kuat dengan decitan-decitan sepatu.

Ketiga, kau merasa bosan, melihat pemandangan yang monoton.

Alasan lain?"

Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Itu sudah alasan spesifik! Kau bilang sendiri kan, orang lain, selain anggota ekstrakurikuler basket tidak boleh masuk!" Seruku, kesal.

"Sebenarnya, kau bukan orang lain, bagiku, melainkan-" belum sempat Sei menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan, ia melihat pemuda raksasa bersurai ungu itu mencoba diam-diam mengambil snacknya, yang ditahan oleh Sei. "Atsushi, kau ambil sama dengan lari lima puluh kali lapangan."

"Ayolah~~~~ walaupun hanya satu, Aka-chin?"

"Tidak, sampai kita pulang, Atsushi."

Atsushi mengangguk malas. "Hai' hai'~" ujarnya, ringan.

Akashi menatapku kembali, sehabis berbicara dengan Atsushi barusan. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku ringan. "Sampai dimana kau mengatakan aku bukan orang lain, melainkan...?"

"Oh, itu. Kau bukan orang lain, melainkan-" mataku berbinar-binar, tak sabar menunggu jawaban Sei. Tapi, janganlah, berharap terlalu tinggi padanya, karena semua yang kau harapkan akan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Percayalah. "-asupan makananku sehari-hari."

Apa aku bilang?

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)**

Kami berjalan pulang bersama-sama seperti biasa, dengan suasana yang tidak biasa. Kali ini, sengaja aku menjaga jarakku dengannya, sampai kita masuk ke dalam apartemen milik kami berdua.

Ya. Sei memang keturunan orang yang bisa dibilang sangat bercukupan. Tapi karena gen dari ayahnya yang memang keturunan vampir asli, membuat Sei menjadi vampir juga. Dikarenakan sang ayah tidak ingin, membuat sang ibu mengetahui hal serupa, maka ia menyuruh Sei mencari apartemen untuk tinggal, dan disinilah kita sekarang. Di apartemen kita berdua.

Aku menghempaskan diriku diatas sofa, dan tidur diatasnya. Membiarkan, badanku, relaks, masuk ke dalam spons-spons sofa yang empuknya luar biasa, sedangkan Sei masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku menutup mataku yang terasa berat dikarenakan faktor kecapaian, ditambah sofa yang empuk. Aku hampir tertidur lelap, namun gagal akibat aroma shampoo, Akashi yang khas menyeruak masuk ke hidungku.

Aroma mint yang segar membuat rasa kantukku hilang begitu saja. Masih dengan mata tertutup aku menggapai tanganku dan menemukan sehelai rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi. Sontak aku langsung membuka mataku karena kaget. "Sei-kun!?"

Sei menatapku datar mengintimidasi. "Aku rasa aku menginginkannya sekarang. Kalau kau memperbolehkan tentu saja. Tapi, kau harus melakukannya kan? Karena perintahku absolut."

Ha? Aku bangun dan duduk dari tempatku sambil mengedipkan mataku, bingung. Ingin apa? ...oh. Aku menghela nafas berat. "Tapi Sei, kau baru saja melakukannya kemarin."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang lagi?"

"Karena aku ingin. Tidak boleh, kah?"

"...sedikit saja, ok?"

Sei masih menatapku datar. "Kau tidak berhak untuk mengatur raja, bukan?" ulasan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, yang ntah kenapa membuatku merinding.

Sei yang sedari tadi berdiri di ujung sofa maju untuk meraihku, lalu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget, urat-uratku serasa menegang. Detak jantungku berdentum kencang seakan-akan seseorang memainkan drum di dalamnya. Aku terbuai, untuk sekian kalinya. Aku terbuai oleh aromanya yang segar. Terbuai oleh bibirnya yang manis bercampur pedas oleh pasta giginya yang juga beraroma menthol.

Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sei begitu menyukai rasa mint?

Sei mendominasi kecupannya di bibirku, yang membuat tubuhku merinding bukan kepalang. Membuatku mengingat disaat pertama dan terakhir kali kami bertemu dan ia menciumku seperti sekarang ini.

Kami sering bertemu, dikarenakan Sei yang menjadi ketua osis, dan aku sebagai wakil ketua. Ia sering membuatku kesal setengah mati karena banyak memberiku tugas-tugas berat, sampai-sampai aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri di apartemen. Namun, suatu hari saat, disekolah hanya tersisa kami berdua, tiba-tiba ia menciumku, dan mengajakku menjadi pacarnya.

Yang menjadi sebuah misteri adalah-kenapa ia mau menjadi pacarku?

Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan tautannya di bibirku, dan melanjutkannya di pipi, lalu turun hingga ke leher. Helai-helai rambutnya terasa mengelitikku di bagian leher, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Jujur saja, leherku tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi, ntah kenapa kalau itu Sei, leherku sanggup menerimanya.

Detik selanjutnya, aku dapat merasakan gigi taring Sei, menusuk kulitku, paksa, dan menghisap darah dalam uratku. Uratku kaku, badanku terasa panas. Rasanya seakan-akan darahku diambil dokter untuk sampel darah, tapi perbedaannya adalah, kalau dokter mengambil darah melalui tangan, kalau Sei mengambil darah, lewat leher, yang rasanya sudah pasti sakit.

Aku menutup mataku, dengan tanganku yang meremas baju Sei, untuk menahan rasa sakit. "SEI-! CUKUP!" Erangku, tidak kuat.

Sei berhenti, dan melepaskan gigi taringnya dari leherku.

"Kau janji, tidak banyak-banyak kan!" Seruku, sambil menutup leherku yang tadi digigit olehnya.

"Aku yakin, aku tidak mengatakan hal serupa."

"-!" Aku ingin melontarkan sesuatu yang jelas berupa caci makian, tapi aku habis akal. Aku mengakui, kalau Sei memang tidak berjanji begitu.

Ia masih menatapku datar. "Terima kasih atas makanannya." Angguknya pelan. "Dan ciumannya."

* * *

whaaaa! maaf gue jarang online ;;;;;;;

update juga jaramg

bentar lagi un sih, gue pusing keras les setiap hari :(((( doain gue ya

nah ini maaf lama uploadnya, dan gue baru ada ide untuk Akashi.

next chap, kalian review minta Kuroko/Midorima, karena kemaren banyak yang minta mereka

maaf untuk yang Akashi juga seems ooc banget ;;;;;

dan sshhh, sebenarnya yang Vampire Boyfriend punya Murasaki itu salah doc. ada doc yg udah gue revisi, tapi udah keburu di upload. maaf ya DDD:

btw, gue tunggu reviewnya ya ;D

sekali lagi, maaf kalo akashi w ooc banget!

kkkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkkk


	3. Chapter 3 : Aomine

"Dai-chann!" Panggilku.

Tidak ada respon.

"DAI-CHAN!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"DAICHAAAAN! LIHAT ADA MAI-CHAN DI MAJALAH BARU ITU" Teriakku, membuat beribu pasang mata menatapku—kita aneh. "BUKANKAH MAI-CHAN ITU ARTIS POR–" belum sempat aku mengucapkannya, Daiki buru-buru menutup mulutku; melarangku untuk berbicara.

"**T-teme!"** Bentaknya pelan, ekspresinya tampak kikuk. Sayang, semburat merah tidak tampak di wajahnya karena kulitnya yang _terlalu_ eksotis. "Jangan diomongin keras-keras! Maumu apa sih?"

"Aku ingin pulang!" Seruku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aku ikut bingung sendiri melihatmu tumben-tumbenan sibuk seperti ini.." Kataku penuh tanda tanya besar di kepala. Daiki? Sibuk? Dunia sebentar lagi pasti kiamat. Daiki, kekasih vampirku yang oh-sungguh-mesum-dan-pemalas-dan-hitam-dan-tidak-tahu-diuntung-namun-untungnya-tampan-dan-seksi-dan-keren-saat-bermain-basket, terkenal dengan rekornya yang sering bolos sekolah maupun latihan basket, tiba-tiba sibuk? _Who the fuck are you kidding?_

"Satu tujuan terakhir!"

"**Yadaaaaaa yada yadayadayadayadayadaaaa!" **Teriakku layaknya anak kecil yang sekali lagi menarik beribu pasang mata menatap kita dengan risih.

"Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Kunci ada di bawah karpet."

"Kalau kita pulang sekarang, aku berikan kau apapun yang kau mau."

"Serius?"

"Uh–" aku tidak suka dengan arah perginya pembicaraan ini. "Ya, asal tidak ada perlakuan mesum darimu."

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah cengiran, yang menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya yang putih berkilau. "_We're going now, baby._"

(・ω・)ノ

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung melepas sepatuku tidak karuan, kemudian kabur ke kamarku untuk merebahkan diri di atas pelukan si ranjang. "Aku juga kangen kamu kok, kasur."

"Dasar jomblo." Desis Daiki.

Aku masih menutup mataku, menikmati keempukan ranjang. "Jones diem aja deh," ucapku, sambil menunggu kantuk mengambil alih kerja otakku, jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab omongan Daiki, lagi.

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Habis bangun tidur."

"_No way in hell. _Aku ambil hadiahku sekarang." Aku merasa ranjangku tertindih oleh sesuatu yang berat. Detik berikutnya, Daiki berada di atasku...menindihku, lebih tepatnya. "Udah lama, jadi aku boleh ambil banyak kan?"

"Iya deh iya,"

"Oke!" Serunya bersemangat kemudian pertama menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Sensasi panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Membuatku entah kenapa ikut bergairah dan membalas ciumannya diatas bibirku. Mulutku terbuka, memberikan akses untuk masuk, dan tanpa basa-basi ia pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam; mengeksplor setiap gigi-gigi yang rata.

"C–" aku mendorong dadanya begitu aku merasa sesak pernafasan akibat kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh. "Dai-chan, cukup!"

"Ah, payah!" Celutuknya begitu tautan antara bibir kami terlepas. "Padahal baru sebentar." Daiki melanjutkan ke acara kedua menuju leherku. Gigi taring sudah muncul pada giginya. "Ini bakal sakit. Banget." Peringatnya.

Pada detik berikutnya, aku merasa seperti dua ekor tawon menyengat leherku, dan menghisap darah layaknya seekor nyamuk. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena gigitan nyamuk cenderj g tidak terasa di kulit manusia. Sengatan tajam terasa semakin menjadi-jadi di leher. Kedua gigi taring milik Daiki menancap dalam di leherku. Menghisap banyak darah di dalamnya.

"Dai-chan, terlalu banyak!"

Tidak ada respon.

"DAI-chan!"

Masih sama seperti tadi; tidak ada respon.

"DAI-CHAN LEPAS! ATAU AKU BAKAR SEMUA MAJALAH MAI-CHAN MU."

Dan akhirnya ia merespon ucapanku kali ini, dan melepas tancapan taringnya di leherku.

"Lain kali aku akan main ancam Mai-chan saja, biar tau rasa!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan Mai-chan,"

"Lalu?"

"Darahmu terlalu manis dan enak..." Katanya pelan. "Begitu pula denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Mulai besok, semua majalah Mai-chanku aku buang."

"Bagus."

"Dan diganti dengan Miyabi."

"MATI AJA SANA."

* * *

whoaa maaf. Lama banget gue update yak.

hehehehhehehehhe. Sibuk sih /soksibuklu

alasan kenapa gue lama apdet adalah pertama faktor writer block, kedua faktor sekolah yg bikinin tugas bujubuset rasanya kayak mau mati aja.

Tapi sekarang mumpung libur, gue berusaha bayar utang update gue. Jadi gue usahain update banyak. Untuk next kayaknya gue bakal bikin kise. So yeah.

btw, gue baru sadar. Selama ini gue nulis naruh koma itu kayaknya ngawur banget. Gatau juga gue dulu mikir apa sampe bisa sengawur itu. Jadi yg cerita ini gue perbaikim lagi dengan penaruhan koma yang (mungkin) sedikit lebih benar. Lol, itu aja sih dari gue.

terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia menunggu updatean dari gue, terus fav dan follow. Makasi banyak eak.

bye, see you in the next fic!

kkkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkkk


	4. Chapter 4 : Kise

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku; mendesah bingung hendak melakukan apa. Pada hari biasanya, kemungkinan besar aku akan menonton drama-drama jepang-korea secara marathon, tapi dikarenakan stoknya yang juga habis, dan malas men-_download _drama lainnya.

"_Tadaima," _

Ah, dia sudah pulang.

"(Name)-cchi?"

Tidak ingin repot-repot menjemputnya di pintu depan, aku tetap diam berbaring di atas ranjangku, menunggu seorang berambut pirang mendobrak pintu kamarku dan mencerocoskan: "kok nggak dijawab _okaeri_-ssu!?"

"_Okaeri."_

"Aah, _mooouu!" _Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tampak imut menurutku, kemudian dalam sekejap kembali ceria sambil menyodorkanku sebuah majalah. _Mood swing, _eh? "Oh iya, coba lihat aku di majalah ini!"

Dengan malas, aku pun mengambil majalah itu darinya dan melihat _cover_ yang tampak...menarik perhatian. Disana terdapat seorang berambut pirang tampan–disampingku ini, dengan pakaian ber-_tuxedo, _namun dibiarkan berantakan, sedang giginya sedang menggigit batang rokok yang menyala. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan dibiarkan berantakan layaknya tidak disisir. Tatapannya yang ditujukan ke arah kamera, menunjukkan hasil yang terasa seperti tatapan mata itu menatap dan mengawasi kita dengan saksama. "_OH GOSH,_" pekikku tidak percaya. "INI SERIUSAN KAMU? MAKSUDKU KAU–KOK BISA!?"

Ia menyeringai senang. "Keren kan?"

Aku masih tenggelam dalam tatapan mata Kise yang berada di majalah, dibandingkan tatapan mata aslinya, yang sekarang juga ikut memperhatikanku dari samping. "Kau cocok jadi mafia! Maksudku..." Fantasiku mulai pergi kemana-mana. Dari dulu memang, aku sangat mengidolakan karakter yang antagonis seperti Joker si badut tidak jadi, Voldemort manusia tidak punya hidung, Valentine _nephillim _paling brengsek, anaknya Valentine, Sebastian kakak Clary paling ganteng dan brengsek juga tentunya, dan lainnya. Bukan berarti aku mengidolakan tokoh asli di dunia nyata, karakter yang kumaksudkan disini adalah karakter fiksi yang sayangnya tidak mungkin ada tokohnya. Namun, satu hal yang terwujud di majalah ini: _mafia pirang ganteng_. "Uuuh, aku bahkan rela diperlakukan seperti apapun olehnya."

"..." Kise tampak tercengang atas ucapanku barusan. Tunggu dulu...tadi AKU NGOMONG APA?! "Oke, tunggu sebentar." Katanya kemudian pergi dari kamarku.

_OH GOSH, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG._

Selang beberapa menit, Kise kembali ke kamarku dengan pakaian _tuxedo_-nya dan batang rokok di mulutnya. Model rambutnya yang biasa rapi, kali ini ia acak-acak, sama persis seperti di majalah. "Sial..." Desisku.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku; yang kini sudah terduduk, masih di atas ranjang. Keletuk sepatunya terdengar jelas setiap kali ia memindahkan kakinya menuju ke arahku. Mataku tak sanggup lepas dari manik kuningnya yang kini menatapku ganas, seakan-akan siap menerkamku kapan saja. "Tak kusangka kau seorang _masochist"_

"AKU SALAH NGOMONG!"

"Begitu?" Ia menyeringai tepat di depan wajahku, yang entah kenapa menurutku terlihat sangat seksi. "Kalau begitu aku menginginkannya, sekarang." Bisiknya seduktif sambil melepas batang rokok itu dari mulutnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. "Namun kurasa, aku tidak perlu minta izin kan?"

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku kabur tertutupi oleh surai pirang miliknya. Sesuatu yang empuk nan basah mengecup bibirku dengan pelan, namun serakah sampai beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan bibir bawahku digigit olehnya, sebagai tanda untuk meminta akses masuk. Aku pun membuka mulutku, membiarkannya mendominasi mulutku dengan cara beradu lidah di dalam. "Hngg–Kise-kun!" Desahku, sambil mendorong dadanya paksa, karena kehabisan nafas. Tautan di bibir kami pun lepas.

"Sekarang _main dish_-nya." Ucapnya, kemudian memindahkan wajahnya ke arah leherku. Pertama-tama yang ia lakukan adalah menciuminya entah untuk alasan apa. Setelah puas, Kise membuka mulutnya dan membenamkan keempat gigi taring miliknya di leherku, menghisap darah yang (katanya) manis, yang entah kenapa membuatku ikut curiga apakah aku terkena penyakit _diabetes_. Namun, toh rasa darah bagi kaum manusia dan kaum vampir berdarah asli itu beda. oh iya, aku sudah bilang belum kalau Kise–pacarku ini seorang vampir? Buruknya, dia vampir berdarah asli dari keturunan vampir dengan vampir. bukan vampir dan manusia.

Kenapa buruk? Entah ini hanya Kise saja atau bagaimana, tapi ia sering kehilangan kendali tubuhnya...

"Kise cukup ughh–pandanganku mulai kabur!" Peringatku, takut kalau-kalau Kise kehilangan kendali. Karena sudah cukup sering ia melakukannya. Terakhir kali ia kebablasan, aku masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit anemia.

Buru-buru, ia melepas gigitannya atas leherku dan menatapku khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan ssu!?"

"Hampir apa-apa."

"Uuuh–maafkan aku ssuuu!" Rengeknya.

"Maafku mahal, sorry ya."

"Sorryku juga mahal, sekarang kita impas ssu!"

* * *

weheee ;;; setelah gue pikir-pikir ini cocoknya buat akashi (?)

tapi ya sudahlah. gue nyari ide dari fanart yang kise keliatan ganteng jadi mafia wehehehehehe /apasihlu

chapter selanjutnya review dong kalian mau siapa:"

bukan dari GoM aja kok, bisa dari yang lain juga okeeee

see you in the next chap!

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkk


	5. Chapter 5 : Kuroko

"[Name]-san."

"Ya, Tetsu-chan?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu darimu."

DEG. ANJIR SIAL, INI MIMPI?

"S-sesuatu apa?" Tanyaku, gugup.

Iris birunya menatapku tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi terbentuk di raut mukanya. Tapi, uh! Ini kali pertama ia ingin sesuatu dariku. Jangan-jangan… "Bisa aku pinjam tas selempang warna pink yang waktu itu kau pakai? Kakak Kise-kun ingin pinjam, tapi Kise-kun tidak berani minta izin padamu, jadi ia minta tolong."

Helaan nafas sukses minggat dari mulutku. Aku merasa gugup tanpa alasan dan itu sangat bodoh. Tetsu-chan tidak mungkin akan pernah melakukannya. "Oke,"

"Terima kasih, [name]-san."

"Sama-sama, Tetsu-chan."

"Dai-chaaaaaannnnn!" Teriakku sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya keras.

"T-teme!" pekiknya, sakit. Meskipun begitu ia tetap membiarkanku memukulnya keras. "Kalau kau ingin ia bersikap agresif, aku punya cara ampuh."

"Yakin berhasil?" tanyaku, ragu. Bagaimana pun juga, yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah Aomine. Daiki Aomine, si pemain gelap sepertemanan Tetsu-chan di dalam mantan tim Kiseki no Sedai.

"Yakin." "Berapa persen?"

"10000000…%"

Aku terdiam beberapa menit, memikirkan resiko-resiko yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengikuti saran-saran dari Daki mesum satu ini. Dengan bantu doa akhirnya kuucapkan satu kata yang biasa saja namun mungkin bisa jadi keramat kalau kuucapkan kepada manusia hitam satu ini. "Oke."

Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus serbuk berwarna putih dan menyodorkannya padaku. "nih, kasi di makanan atau minumannya dia. Dijamin deh."

"Apaan nih?" Aku menatapnya curiga. Sampe aja Tetsu-chan mati gara-gara dia, uuh. Lihat saja!

"Duh, banyak omong. _Give and you'll now_."

"_you'll know_ kali."

"ya apalah terserah."

Langit mulai gelap, sedang aku mendapati Tetsu-chan menonton pertandingan dari tim basket jepang yang hendak dilawan oleh timnya. "Tetsu-chan, makanannya sudah siap." teriakku dari ruang dapur yang baru saja selesai menghidangkan makanan untuknya. Tentu saja, makanan miliknya sudah kucamlur dengan serbuk putih entah apa yang tadi diberikan oleh Dai-chan.

Kuroko pun menghentikan acara nontonnya dan beranjak dari kursi menuju dapur. Duduk di tempat seperti biasa, di seberangku, kami sama-sama mengucapkan "Ittadakimasu" bersama-sama sebelum memakan hidangan yang tersedia. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan dirinya saat satu sendok makan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aku terdiam, ia pun juga ikut. Hatiku berdegup kencang menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan olehnya.

"[Name]-san." panggilnya. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak begitu namaku disebut olehnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kamu….." Ia hendak mengatakannya namun berhenti tiba-tiba. "Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sadar ada rasa yang aneh yang ia rasakan? Aku pun mengangguk dan memberinya tangan kananku. Diraihnya tangan kananku dan ia tekankan ke arah bibirnya; tampak seperti ia menciumi baunya tanpa alasan. "Kau tau, Aomine-kun tidak dapat dipercaya."

Daiki sialan! Rutukku dalam hati. "M-memang kenapa dengan Dai-chan?"

"[Name]-san. Coba dekatkan wajahmu sebentar." Aku pun menurut apa katanya dan mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya. Tidak terlalu dekat, karena tubuh kami yabg terhalangi meja. "Kemudian, tutup mata." Aku menutup mataku hanya untuk beberapa saat akhirnya aku merasakan sebuat sentuhan hangat nan basah di atas bibirku. Tanpa membuka mata pun aku tahu itu apa. Itu bibirnya. Untuk kali pertama selama beberapa bulan kita menjalin hubungan, ia akhirnya berniat untuk memberiku ciuman. Ciuman yang manis, dan sangat gentle.

Namun, ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Aku membuka mataku begitu ia menarik wajahnya dari wajahku. Tangan kananku masih ada padanya, dan kembali ia tempelkan di atas bibirnya. "Vampir tidak bisa terpengaruh oleh obat, [Name]-san. Kau ditipu oleh Aomine-kun." Pipiku menunjukkan semburat merah malu karena ulahku yang –kurang senonoh ketahuan olehnya.

Oh, sudahkah aku bilang kalau Tetsu-chan itu sebenarnya adalah seorang vampir? Dia vampir asli dari keturunan yang asli. Gila lo, sadis ga tuh? Aku kira dia bakal jadi tipe yang agresif, yah nyatanya jadi yang kayak begini. "Maaf, Tetsu-chan…" kataku pelan, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepadamu?" tanyanya dan hanya kujawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Karena aku takut kehilangan kendali. Dan, rasanya pun juga sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. –Tapi jujur, aku ingin coba."

Aku kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Tetsu-chan. Jadi selama ini, ia hanya sebatas menahan diri? Kukira ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk melakukannya kepadaku! Bodoh. "Coba saja." kataku dengan senyuman penuh arti terulas di bibirku.

"Boleh?"

"Mmhm," anggukku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun membuka mulutnya dan menancapkan gigi taringnya tersebut di jari telunjuk kananku. Aku hampir terlonjak kaget karena rasa sakitnya yang ANJIR GILA SAKIT BANGET. Darah dalam jariku tersedot oleh taringnya yang menancap dan kemudian ia berhenti untuk menghalau dirinya kehilangan kontrol. Darah yang masih mengucur pun ia jolati sampai luka di tanganku kering.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, [Name]-san?"

"Tidak apa." jawabku dengan anggukan lemah.

"_TEME_!" Teriakku kemudian melempar tasku yang berat dan tepat mengenai sasaran: kepala Aomine.

Ia mengaduh keras dan mengusap kepalanya yang tertimpuk tas. "Apa-apaan!?"

"AKU MALU TAHU!"

"Yang penting berhasil kan?"

"IYA SIH TAPI"

"Ssshh. _Baby, shut down and let me go_."

Aku pun mengambil tas yang kulempar dan menatapnya sebelum aku pergi. "Dai-chan gausah sok ngomong inggris. Yang bener _shut up_."

* * *

haiiii kawans. maaf, udah lama banget gue ga apdet.

...iya gue tau gue tukang php. maaf. chapter kuroko gue rada kurang greget si tapi gue juga bingung harus gimanain kuroko aahahahahah

maap ya gue lama apdet. tapi gue berharap kalian setia nunggu apdetan cerita gue yang gajelas ini:"

huhuehuehuehueue

buat nebus, gue langsung apdet dua lo wink wink

kkkk rivaichin kkkk


	6. Chapter 6: Midorima

"Shin-chan!" Panggilku, begitu aku mendobrak pintu masuk ruang kerjanya.

"[Name]."

"Ya?" responku polos.

"Bisa kok, setiap kali kau masuk tidak perlu main dobrak-dobrak pintu." Iris matanya yang hijau menatapku heran, meskipun ekspresi di wajahnya tidak ada yang berubah: straight face. Aku tertawa meresponi ucapannya.

"Kan biar heboh!" seruku.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Satu jari digunakannya untuk menaikkan kaca matanya yang merosot dari hidung mancungnya. Iris matanya tetap terkunci ke arahku sampai aku duduk di hadapannya, dengan tangan melipat di depan dada. Bisakah kalian bayangkan, pria tampan berambut lumut di hadapanku ini adalah pacarku? Yah, hal itu masih bisa dikatakan wajar, namun kalau aku ubah pertanyaannya menjadi: Bisakah kalian bayangkan, pria berambut lumut itu adalah seorang vampir? Keturunan asli vampir. Gila, aku tahu. Kalian tidak mungkin percaya, sudahlah.

"Hey," panggilnya, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aku haus."

Seringai tiba-tiba muncul begitu kata 'haus' terucap di bibir merah sang kekasih. "Haus akan air?" Tanyaku, sengaja mempermainkannya saat merasa sangat haus seperti sekarang. "haus akan darah? Atau haus akan nafsu?"

Semburat merah muncul dari pipi sampai ke kedua telinganya. Uuh, ingin kuremas saja wajah imutnya itu! "Kau mengerti apa maksudku, nodayo."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku polos. "_iie_!" seruku seperti anak kecil. "_Wakarimasen desu yo~_"

Rahangnya tampak tegang, seperti sedang menahan suatu emosi yang ia rasakan. Sebentar lagi, kawan. Sebentar lagi. "Lupakan saja nanodayo."

Oh, ayolah! Berhenti bersikap tsundere seperti itu. Tetapi meskipun begitu, raut muka kesal tidak boleh muncul di wajahku. Karena kalau aku tunjukkan, semua akan berhasil dengan sia-sia. "Oke," jawabku, diisi dengan sedikit nada pada pengucapannya.

Karet yang kepakai di pergelangan tanganku, kuambil untuk mengikat rambutku yang terurai, sambil sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shin kalau-kalau ia menengok dan berubah pikiran. –Bukan berarti aku senang digigit olehnya! Rasanya sakit. Gila, serius. Ingin mati saja rasanya saat lehermu ditusuk oleh kedua taring miliknya. Tapi aku rela mati di lautan penuh cintanya.

Oke, itu menjijikkan. Tapi, serius. Apapun yang menyangkut dirinya, aku rela. Karena… KARENA DIA TIDAK PERNAH SEKALI-SEKALI MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN YANG MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA IA MENCINTAIKU SOBS.

Tapi, itulah Midorima Shintaro. Dokter tampan berambut hijau lumut, yang sebenarnya adalah seorang vampir tsundere yang menyamar. …..Tetapi, paling tidak sekali-sekali seharusnya dia yang bermain peran agresif.

Midorima masih asyik menulis resep obat atau apalah yang ditulisnya di kertas. Namun, kemudian ia tampak uring-uringan begitu ia menyadari kalau kini leherku terekspos sangat jelas begitu aku mengikat rambutku. "Lepas ikatan rambutmu, [Name]."

Seringai kembali muncul di bibir. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping, diikuti dengan ayunan kunciranku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia diam. Tidak membalas sepatah kata pun. Kemudian, akhirnya dia pun menyerah. "Nanti masuk angin. Setelah kulihat-lihat, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Biar kupriksa, nodayo."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Anggukan pun kulakukan sebagai respon, kemudian bangkit dari kursi tempatku duduk dan pindah untuk berbaring di atas kasur, hendak diperiksa oleh dokter kesayangan. "Iya nih, aku sakit, rasanya."

Sakit hati.

Midorima pun ikut pergi mengikutiku ke arah ranjang tempat pasien diperiksa. Stetoskop yang menggantung di atas lehernya, kini ia pakai dan ia letakkan di atas dadaku untuk mendengar detakan jantung. –Yang jelas-jelas membuang waktu. KENAPA NGGA LANGSUNG CIUM SIH.

"Oh, aku tahu nama penyakit ini." katanya. "Ini sering dinamakan _Syndrome Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy_."

"Hah!?" Reflek, aku melebarkan mataku: melotot ke arahnya. "ITU PENYAKIT AP–"

Namun, belum selesai sebuah kalimat terucapkan, bibirnya ia letakkan di atas bibirku. Tanganku otomatis terangkat dan melingkar di lehernya, begitu ia sangat perlahan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya seolah-olah ia sedang menikmati manisnya permen. Aku pun ikut membalas ciuman yang diberikan olehnya. Inilah saat-saat yang kutunggu sejak tadi. Waktu dimana tembok yang berisi ego-ego tsundere miliknya runtuh. Aku sengaja membuka mulutku untuk memberinya akses masuk. Tidak ada niat lagi untuk mengerjainya. Lidah pun masuk dan beradu untuk memenangkan sebuah title dominan. Saking serunya pertandingan, aku sampai lupa untuk menarik oksigen, dan reflek mendorong dada bidang Midorima: menandakan kalau ciumannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia pun berhenti begitu aku dorong, dan kini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh….hasrat?

"Bisa kau mengambilnya tidak dari leher? Semalam aku salah tidur." Jelasku, terengah-engah.

Ia hanya diam, tidak merespon, kemudian melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi menggantuk di hidungnya. Tangan ia taruh di atas pahaku, membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri. Beberapa lama kemudiam, bibir pun ia tempelkan di tempat dimana tangannya ia taruhkan. "OMEGET JANGAN DISAN–"

Sekali lagi, kalimatku terpotong olehnnya. Namun, bedanya, yang pertama terganggu oleh ciuman dan yang satu ini? Rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pernah merasakan rasa sakitnya kaki keram? Seperti itu rasanya, hanya sedikit lebih sakit dibandingkan kaki keram. Mau kujelaskan? Rasanya seperti kaki keram yang disengat oleh lebah besar, membuat otot-otot di pahamu kaget dan tegang dan. GILA SAKIT ANJIR.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Teriakku begitu aku merasa darahku naik tersedot oleh gigi taringnya yang menusuk. "SHIN-CHAN CUKUP!" teriakku sekali lagi. Ia pun berhenti dan menarik kepalanya menjauh setelah menjilat beberapa darah yang mengalir dari lubang tersebut. "Shin-chan jahat!" gerutuku.

Midorima hanya diam sambil mengenakan kembali kacamata yang ia sempat lepaskan tadi. Ia membungkukkan badan dan mencium singkat bibirku, dan berbisik. "Syndrom Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy adalah sindrom sakit hati yang biasanya terjadi pada orang yang sensitif. Tapi, tadi aku bohong. Sakit hatimu hanya bisa disembuhkan olehku." dan pergi meninggalkanku masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Bahagia.


	7. Chapter 7: Akashi AU

_**AU VERSION**_

Angin sejuk di pagi hari menghembus pelan masuk menuju rumah kayu milikku bersama-sama dengan seorang pemuda yang kucintai. Aroma pinus menyeruak, terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus membuatku merasa tenang.

Decitan kayu kerap berbunyi setiap kali aku melangkahkan kaki di lantai rumahku. Decitan kayu yang dulu terdengar menyebalkan, namun kali ini terdengar seperti lantunan musik dalam telingaku.

Semuanya terasa sangat sempurna. Kecuali satu hal, dimana seorang pemuda yang kutunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang pula. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah membara yang membuat kesan tersendiri di hatiku. Seseorang yang disegani oleh sekawanannya karena perintahnya yang absolute. Tetapi, percayalah kalian kalau aku berbagi satu rahasia ini pada kalian?

Kuharap kalian bisa percaya, meskipun sulit.

Pemuda itu adalah seorang vampir.

Alasan mengapa aku menunggunya di pagi hari untuk pulang, karena semalam ia pergi untuk berburu di hutan belantara–yang dimana letaknya di sekitar rumah kami–mencari hewan-hewan liar yang bisa disantap.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku. Menunggu bukanlah salah satu hal yang kusukai. Jadi, kupikir berendam di dalam bathtub selama beberapa menit dapat membuat hatiku sedikit gembira.

Kaki pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ide cemerlangku. Aku menyalakan keran air di dalam bak dan menuangkan sabun beraromakan _mint_ milik Akashi–pemuda yang tadi kubicarakan. Segera setelah merasa cukup, aku pun merendamkan diriku di dalamnya, merasakan otot-otot yang tegang mulai terasa agak regang.

Kira-kira sekitar setengah jam, aku pun keluar dari bak dan hanya membalut tubuhku dengan sekain besar handuk pink favoritku. Aku termegap begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku menemukan seseorang yang kutunggu-tunggu tengah berbaring di atas ranjang, dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Seicchan?" Panggilku, membuat pemuda itu berkutik sedikit dan membenarkan posisinya supaya ia dapat melihatku–yang hanya berbalut dengan handuk.

"Hei, apa yang kau—" Ucapannya terputus saat aku segera loncat dan memeluknya. "–Kau memakai sabunku lagi, _I see_."

Kekehan pelan pun keluar dari mulutku, menanggapi ucapan sang pemuda. Aku dapat merasakam deru nafasnya yang berhembus di leherku. Hangat dan geli, namun menyenangkan.

Deru nafasnya semakin lama menjadi semakin berat. Membuat bulu kudukku bergidik ngeri. —Karena aku tahu dibalik alasan atas perilakunya.

"Aku tidak dapat–"

"Ssh–" Desisku, sekali lagi memotong ucapannya. "Aku tahu."

Aku dapat _mendengar_ seringaiannya, yang kemudian menunjukkan keempat gigi taring yang runcing, yang siap melubangi kulit siapa saja untuk dihisap darahnya. "[Name]. Dua kali."

Dahiku mengkerut. "Dua kali?" Aku membeo, bingung.

"Dua kali kau memotong ucapanku."

"O-oh—" Aku merutuk dalam hati. Bodoh, kenapa kulakukan itu tadi? Seicchan paling benci saat omongannya dipotong oleh orang lain!

"Tapi tidak apa," Tangannya segera melingkar ke seluruh tubuhku, menguncinya rapat. "Untuk kali ini saja."

Begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, gigi runcing itu langsung saja menancap di leher kananku. Membuatku membuat suara erangan sakit yang mungkin bisa terdengar sangat ambigu dan memperpanas suasana kami berdua.

Tubuhku tak sanggup berkutik akibat dekapan erat dari sang pemuda. Pasrah, aku hanya menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Dapat kurasakan darah mengalir dari tubuhku, tersedot menuju leher untuk diminum olehnya. Tanpa terasa, air mata perlahan mulai menetes membasahi pipiku, dan saat itu juga, Seicchan melepaskan gigitannya padaku. "Hukumanmu yang pertama." Ucapnya kemudian mendorongku dari atas tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menukar posisi kita yang semula.

"Hukuman kedua karena kau telah memakai sabunku tanpa izin." Matanya berkilat nakal. "Dan, aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukai hukuman yang satu ini, _[Name]_."

* * *

Haaaiiii, aduh gue lama ya ga apdet /ditaboque

Maafkan, tugas gue numpuk, ulangan gue hasilnya jelek-jelek. Mana gaada ide. Ini aja gue baru dapet ide dari plotideas di twitter. Heuheueheueheueh

Bagi yg mau request, bisa request karakter sama plot ceritanya nanti gue bikinin /lah


End file.
